Duell
by yoho
Summary: Das Knacken passte nicht zu den normalen Geräuschen des Waldes. Hermine fuhr herum. Keine zehn Schritte entfernt stand ein Junge. Etwa in ihrem Alter. Die Wasserflaschen, die er trug, steckten jede in ein Geflecht aus Lederriemen. „Hallo!", sagte sie. „Ich bin gleich fertig, dann kannst du deine Flaschen auffüllen."


Title: Duell

Author: yoho

Rating: M

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt während der Suche nach den Horkruxen. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden allerdings nicht alle berücksichtigt.

Teaser: Das Knacken passte nicht zu den normalen Geräuschen des Waldes. Hermine fuhr herum. Keine zehn Schritte entfernt stand ein Junge. Etwa in ihrem Alter. Die Wasserflaschen, die er trug, steckten jede in ein Geflecht aus Lederriemen. „Hallo!", sagte sie. „Ich bin gleich fertig, dann kannst du deine Flaschen auffüllen."

Authors Note: Freund oder Feind? Diese Frage müssen sich sowohl Hermine als auch ein ihr unbekannter Junge stellen, als sie zufällig an einer Quelle aufeinandertreffen. Hermine ist sich bald sicher, zu wem der Junge gehört. Bleibt nur die Frage, ob er sie erkannt hat oder nicht.

Das ist eine kurze und sehr schwarze Geschichte, in der es darum geht, was ein Krieg mit Menschen macht. Sie ist mir eingefallen, nachdem ich den Kurzfilm ‚Balkanica Ltd.' gesehen hatte. Wer ihn sich auch ansehen möchte: auf vimeo gibt es eine Version mit englischen Untertiteln. Am einfachsten findet ihr ihn mit Hilfe einer Suchmaschine.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_There is a silence where hath been no sound,  
There is a silence where no sound may be_

_(Thomas Hood, Silence)_

**Duell**

Hermine blieb immer wieder stehen, um besser hören zu können. Irgendwo, nicht allzu weit entfernt, plätscherte Wasser.

Sie lief weiter den Hang abwärts. Die leeren Wasserflaschen aus Blech klapperten in ihrem Rucksack. Plastikflaschen hätte sie besser gefunden, weil sie nicht so viel Lärm machten und leichter waren. Aber so etwas gab es in der Zaubererwelt nicht.

Das Plätschern war jetzt ganz nahe. Hermine stützte sich an einen Birkenstamm. Sie war fast im Talboden angelangt. Sie spürte ihren trockenen Mund und versuchte zu schlucken. Aber es gelang ihr nicht.

Die Luft war angenehm kühl hier unten. Kein Vergleich zu der Hitze oben auf dem Felsplateau. Trotzdem würde sie dort wieder hinauf müssen. Harry, Ron und Luna waren verletzt. Sie hatten viel Blut verloren und brauchten unbedingt Wasser. Wahrscheinlich würde sie den Weg in den nächsten Stunden noch mehrfach gehen. Aber dann wüsste sie ja, wo die Quelle ist.

Das Plätschern war jetzt so laut, dass sie es auch über die Geräusche hinweg verfolgen konnte, die ihre Stiefel auf dem Waldboden verursachten. Die letzten paar Meter rannte sie.

Das Wasser sprudelte zwischen altem Laub hervor und sammelte sich dann zu einem Rinnsal. Nach einigen Metern rann es über einen großen, vermoosten Stein.

Hermine sank auf die Knie und fing das Wasser, das den Stein hinunterrieselte, in den Händen auf. Dann schlürfte sie es und es schmeckte herrlich.

Als ihr Durst gelöscht war, begann sie die Flaschen aufzufüllen.

~ . ~ . ~

Das Knacken passte nicht zu den normalen Geräuschen des Waldes. Sie fuhr herum. Keine zehn Schritte entfernt stand ein Junge. Etwa in ihrem Alter. Die Wasserflaschen, die er trug, steckten jede in ein Geflecht aus Lederriemen. Auf der einen Seite war an die Riemen eine Schlaufe genäht, um die Flasche am Gürtel zu befestigen. Durch die Schlaufen war ein Band gefädelt, so dass er fünf Flaschen in jeder Hand tragen konnte.

„Hallo!", sagte sie. „Ich bin gleich fertig, dann kannst du deine Flaschen auffüllen."

Der Junge nickte.

Hermine beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Der Kleidung nach gehörte er zur magischen Welt. Und er musste Mitglied einer wohlhabenden Familie sein. Hose, Hemd und Jacke waren zwar schmutzig, aber von wesentlich besserer Qualität als die billige Muggelkleidung, die sie, genau wie Harry und Ron, zur Tarnung trug.

„Wo kommst du her?", fragte sie den Jungen.

Er zögerte einen Moment mit der Antwort. „Aus dem Dorf da unten." Er machte eine vage Handbewegung talabwärts. „Und du?"

„Ich komme aus London. Bin mit meiner Freundin auf einer Wanderung."

„Wo ist deine Freundin?"

„Weiter das Tal hinauf. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Da bin ich alleine los, Wasser holen."

Der Junge sah zu, wie Hermine die letzte ihrer Flaschen verschraubte und in den Rucksack steckte. „Wieso braucht ihr so viele Wasserflaschen? Zu zweit?"

„Es ist heiß", sagte Hermine. „Und wir finden oft tagelang kein Wasser."

Der Junge kniete jetzt neben der Quelle und hatte seine Flaschen auf den Waldboden gelegt.

„Und ihr, habt ihr keine Wasserleitung in eurem Dorf?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich bin im Moment nicht im Dorf. Ich... ich passe auf unsere Schafherde auf."

Hermine schnallte ihren Rucksack zu und lehnte ihn an einen Baum.

„Wo trinken denn die Schafe?", fragte sie.

Hermine sah die Hand des Jungen kurz in Richtung seiner Jackentasche zucken. Dann griff er aber nach der nächsten Flasche und schraubte den Deckel ab. „Menschen sollten nicht da trinken, wo Vieh weidet."

„Sicher nicht", sagte Hermine. „Enterotoxische Escherichia coli sind ja auch ziemlich unangenehm in der Wirkung."

Der Junge schwieg.

„Oder kommen Kolibakterien bei Schafen gar nicht vor?", hakte Hermine nach.

Die Hand des Jungen zitterte leicht, als er die nächste Flasche zuschraubte.

„Doch, die kommen auch bei Schafen vor. Ist wie ein Todesfluch, wenn man sie trinkt."

„Todesflüche gibt es doch nur im Märchen. Und du würdest wohl nicht daran sterben. Aber muss man ja nicht haben."

„Nein", sagte der Junge. „Muss man ganz bestimmt nicht haben." Er hatte die letzte Flasche gefüllt, richtete sich wieder auf und wischte sich die feuchte Erde von den Knien.

Hermine band sich ihre Jacke um die Hüfte. Darunter trug sie nur noch ein Top. „Ganz schön heiß heute. Sag mal, schwitzt du nicht, in dem warmen Zeug?"

Der Junge zog die Ärmel seiner Jacke weiter nach unten. „Nein", sagte er. „Ich finds hier unter den Bäumen ganz erträglich."

„Zeig mal, was ist das für ein Material?" Hermine griff nach dem linken Arm des Jungen, aber der entwand sich ihr und taumelte einige Schritte rückwärts.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Hermine. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich find den Stoff schön und wollt ihn mir näher ansehen."

„Das ist ganz einfache Wolle", sagte der Junge. „Nichts Besonderes." Er hob die beiden Wasserflaschen-Bündel vom Boden auf.

Hermine lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Baum, unter dem auch der Rucksack stand und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Der Junge musterte sie. „Seltsam", sagte er. „Irgendwo habe ich dich schon mal gesehen. Hattest du früher kürzere Haare?"

„Nein", Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab sie schon immer lang getragen. Du verwechselst mich bestimmt mit einem anderen Mädchen. Das passiert mir oft. Ich sehe eben ziemlich gewöhnlich aus."

„Dann ist es wohl eine Verwechselung", sagte der Junge. „Ich geh dann mal. Viel Spaß noch auf eurer Wanderung."

„Ich muss auch zurück. Meine Freundin wartet auf mich. Ihr ging's nicht so gut. Die Hitze." Hermine setzte den Rucksack auf und schloss den Beckengurt. „Pass gut auf deine Schafe auf."

Sie drehte dem Jungen den Rücken zu und ging drei Schritte. Dann zog sie in einer fließenden Bewegung ihren Zauberstab aus der Beintasche der Trekkinghose und wirbelte herum.

„Avada Kedavra!"

~ . ~ . ~

Der Junge lag auf dem Rücken, die Beine leicht angezogen, die Flaschenbündel neben sich. Er hatte sie, als er starb, beide in der linken Hand gehalten. Der schwarze Ebenholz-Zauberstab war aus seiner rechten Hand gefallen und in das Gras neben dem Weg gerollt.

Hermine zog den toten Körper an den Armen unter eine Birke und legte den Kopf auf ein Moospolster, das am Fuß des Baumes wuchs. Sie schloss seine Jacke, so dass sie den dunklen Fleck zwischen den Beinen verbarg und drückte ihm die Augen zu. In seinem Haar hatten sich trockene Blätter verfangen. Hermine kämmte sie mit den Fingern heraus. Dann faltete sie ihm die Hände auf dem Bauch.

Neben der Quelle wuchs an einer etwas sumpfigen Stelle gelber Hahnenfuß. Sie pflückte einige Blüten ab und legte den kleinen Strauß in die Hände des Jungen. Den schwarzen Zauberstab brach sie in der Mitte durch und warf ihn weg. Seine Flaschen steckte sie in ihren Rucksack zu den anderen.

Als sie den Aufstieg begann, merkte sie, wie ihre Beine zitterten.


End file.
